1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to load carriers. More specifically, the invention relates to roof-top sport equipment, and particularly bicycle carriers, and especially those having associated basket structures for carrying other gear.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicle roof-top basket-style cargo carrier systems are known, even in combination with sport equipment carrying capabilities. Such known carriers, however, position the load bars so that portions of the bicycle, such as the tires and wheels, are positioned in the interior space of the basket. In this manner, a substantial entirety of the cargo space of the basket is utilized by the bicycles and is prevented from being used for carrying other items.
In another aspect, known combination basket and bicycle carriers position the bicycles in such a manner that fluids draining therefrom, such as rain water and chain oil, drip directly into the cargo space of the basket unnecessarily soiling the cargo carried in the basket.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with roof mount basket carriers, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
In general terms, the present invention provides both roof-top cargo carrying capabilities, together with sport equipment capabilities, while avoiding the drawbacks described above that are incumbent upon convention designs for such combinations. Among other benefits, the sport equipment pieces, typically bicycles, are positioned laterally outside of the cargo carrying space so that dirty drips fall to the sides of any cargo that would otherwise be soiled. In another aspect, select structural elements of the cargo basket are configured and adapted to provide aid to a user in the loading of equipment and cargo onto the roof-top carrier arrangement.
In one particular embodiment of the present invention, a roof-top cargo basket and integrated bicycle carrier system is provided that includes a basket configured to hold cargo that is mountable, for example, to cross-bars or rails of a vehicular roof rack system. Load carrier bars are mounted at the top of the basket and extend laterally outboard of the basket for positioning carried bicycles outside of the interior space of the basket. In addition, handles are formed on support members for the load carrier bars to accommodate loading and unloading of the basket""s interior space, as well as inspection of the load thereafter. The basket is formed of a cross pattern of longitudinal and lateral basket body members that establish an interior space of the basket. In order to avoid small items falling through openings in the basket, a cross pattern of supplemental restraints may be configured to define a mesh grating having a plurality of relatively small mesh apertures.
For retaining objects within the interior space of the basket, one or more squeeze bars are disposed at or near an end portion of the basket. Each squeeze bar is provided with end connectors on each of its opposing ends to accommodate sliding or reciprocating motion of the squeeze bar within the interior space of the basket. In addition, each end connector has an engagement mechanism for releasably restraining the squeeze bar at selected locations relative to the longitudinal basket body members. The load carrier bars mounted at the top of the basket include, for example, one or more forward and one or more rearward load bars. Further, either or both of the load carrier bars can extend over and laterally outboard of the basket, or either or both can extend only laterally outboard of the basket without extending over the interior space of the basket. The load carrier bars are configured to receive a rooftop sport equipment (bicycle) carrier for attachment thereto at locations preferably laterally outside the interior space of the basket. Handles formed on support members for the load carrier bars are preferably formed at hand hold positions of the out-rigger support members.
The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary devices and mechanisms disclosed herein for a combination cargo carrier and sport equipment carrier in combination. The specific structures through which these benefits are delivered will be described in greater detail hereinbelow.